Dolls
by Pawn Of Synchro
Summary: ONE-SHOT! After the events in the Funhouse, the group is smaller and nobody seems to be up for anything. Souda decides to do something for his princess after she lost the man she loved. It is a make-or-break situation. She can either love it, or hate him forever...but Souda is willing to take that risk. [Souda/Sonia Bonding/Friendship]


**Dolls:**

* * *

After everything that happened in the Funhouse, everyone seemed even more off than usual. Owari was keeping a straight face, but it was easy to tell how upset she was about Nidai's death – and this time, there was no fixing him. Even with all of his mechanic skills, he still wouldn't be able to magically bring him back to life. Souda was by far incredibly talented when it came to fixing things, but that's all that he knows. He doesn't have much – or any – knowledge about programming a personality into the body. He would if he could...

Hinata and Nanami seemed disappointed in how many class trials they all had to go through. After all, they were always trying their best to solve the mystery to save everyone, but still – even with all of their efforts – they couldn't prevent someone from being executed or murdered by another student. And by this time, even Kuzuryuu seemed sad about everyone's deaths. For a yakuza, he definitely had a lot of heart.

There were even some changes in Komaeda. And Souda thought that the guy couldn't get any crazier. It seemed that he was angry at them all. Souda just thought that they 'haven't been doing anything in the name of hope' and that's what set it off. That guy is just too hard to read.

Then there was his princess...The one that he would turn into a complete idiot over every time he saw her. She had even been a bit quieter. Souda hadn't heard one of her stories about some horror movie in a while. He knew what the cause was...

Gundham Tanaka...

When he was accused of murder, Souda couldn't believe it. Sure, the guy annoyed him to no end, but he still didn't believe that he would murder someone – though, it was for good intentions...

Sonia defended him to the end and it was pretty obvious that it was something that would mentally scar her for life after watching his execution. All of the horror movies in the world couldn't even compare to watching the man that she loved die. Souda wouldn't know what to do if he saw his princess die in such a brutal way...

He noticed that Sonia would stay in her cabin a lot more often and would only come out for some food and a quick 'good morning'. Now, Souda didn't know much about reading other peoples' feelings, but he knew that Sonia's smile was clearly forced, and she was clearly upset about the whole situation. She had lost that cute sparkle in her eyes.

Souda knew one thing for sure though! He didn't want to see anymore of these people he considered 'friends' to look down anymore. He had begun to wonder what could be done to make them all smile again, because at the moment, it feels like he's going to have a better conversation with his disassembled alarm clock than with them. With everyone acting this way, Souda was beginning to freak out, so...

Of course he had some bits and pieces from Nidai's body. It was an accident. He just picked them up without thinking really. But, it was only a few pieces and besides, he would only use them on what he was planning for Owari. It wouldn't feel right if he made Sonia's present out of Nidai's parts. So, he would have to find something else.

So, he decided that it would be best to head to the Third Island. He remembered how Electric Avenue was there. There had to be _something_ he could use for Sonia's present.

Souda, never thought about how creepy he was looking when he was sneaking around, making sure that his beloved princess wouldn't show up for some reason and spoil the surprise.

"Hey," A voice from behind him said, causing Souda to squeal in surprise for a moment until he turned around to see that it was Kuzuryuu. Though, Kuzuryuu had turned over a new leaf, he still scared the crap out of the mechanic.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Souda yelled. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kuzuryuu raised an eyebrow. "Really...?" He asked with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "You're telling _me_ not to sneak around when you're looking like someone ready to find a chick to stalk? It's not Sonia again, is it?"

"No, of course not! And what do you mean 'stalk her'?" Souda asked.

Kuzuryuu could only let out an exasperated sigh at the mechanic. "What are you doing anyway...? Because you sure as hell look damn suspicious. You're not-?"

"No! What? NO! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Souda asked, insulted.

Kuzuryuu folded his arms as he stared at Souda. "Hm...Well, then again, you scream at a shit-ton of stuff that isn't even that bad, so maybe not..."

"You don't have to say it like _that_ , you know!" Souda told him, showing disappointment on his face.

"I'm just saying," Kuzuryuu told him. "Okay, so what _are_ you doing if you're not planning a murder...?"

Souda scratched the back of his neck. "Well, ah...It's kinda supposed to be a secret, you know...? I don't want to ruin the surprise..."

At this point, Kuzuryuu began to glare menacingly at the mechanic. It was a glare that Souda knew meant trouble, especially from a yakuza. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me _exactly_ what you're up to...!"

Souda gulped, scared out of his mind. "Um..." He said in thought. It was either he told Kuzuryuu what he was doing, or possibly find that some of his fingers were missing. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone, you got that?"

Kuzuryuu shrugged. "It depends..."

Souda explained the story to Kuzuryuu, leaving out some certain details and prayed that he would accept his reason. Though, Kuzuryuu seemed to be a little…surprised at what the pink-haired teen was planning.

"Whoa…!" Kuzuryuu said as he blinked with his only eye. "I never expected you to be the type to be that sympathising with the deceased."

"I-It's not like that at all!" Souda replied, his face turning slightly red at the comment. "It's just that…everyone seems all depressed and, you know…someone might just snap or something…"

Kuzuryuu scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm glad that you're thinking like that, but we _are_ supposed to meet up at the restaurant for our morning meeting…We wouldn't want anyone thinking that you're dead or something like that."

Souda shook his head. "I just need to get some stuff and then I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Kuzuryuu just stared at him for a moment before placing a hand on his hip. "Fine. I'll let everyone know where you are and-"

"Wait a minute!" Souda screamed as Kuzuryuu was about to leave, grabbing his wrist. "Maybe it could be better if we did it together?"

Kuzuryuu raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked.

"Well, it'll be faster too!"

"Wait a minute!" Kuzuryuu said sternly. "I'm not going with you to pick through the garbage! And another thing-!"

Souda, however, wouldn't listen and instead pulled Kuzuryuu with him over to Electric Avenue. Though, Kuzuryuu was screaming and complaining the entire way over there. Souda dropped Kuzuryuu and began to look for parts.

Kuzuryuu stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. "Damn, I didn't know you could actually drag me all the way here..." He said, a little surprised.

Souda chuckled. "Well, it's not that hard. You're not that heavy considering how short-"

"Are you trying to say something, Souda?" Kuzuryuu asked, glaring.

"Uh...I mean, because of some great diet you have, maybe...?" Souda asked, wondering how to correct himself before he gets a broken limb or two. "You gonna help?"

Kuzuryuu groaned. "Well, since you went to all the trouble...but, I'm not too good with knowing what to look for..."

"It's okay, just find some parts that look useful and make a pile, and I'll sort out the rest. Yep, my parents always used to say when I was learning about mechanics, 'helping is still helping, no matter how small'."

Kuzuryuu just shook his head and began to search through Electric Avenue and when he was all done, he did what Souda said and put the parts into a small pile. They had been looking for at least half an hour, and Kuzuryuu was surprised when he noticed that Souda was still looking. He wondered if being a mechanic was really as hard as he made it out to be...

"Hey, Souda," He began as he stood up and stretched his muscles. "Don't you think it's about time to head back...?"

Souda looked up at the yakuza. "Oh...uh...yeah! I just got to find something..."

"Well, what is it?" Kuzuryuu asked, confused.

Souda scratched the back of his head. "Ah...it's nothing really...I doubt any would be here..."

Kuzuryuu was even more confused. He wondered if Souda wanted him to ask or not...

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Kuzuryuu repeated.

"Ah! It's got to be something for the hair...!" Souda answered.

If Kuzuryuu were to be looking at a mirror at the time, he would've done a double-take on how surprised he looked. "H-Hair...?" He asked. "You've been looking for _hair_...?"

"Well, not for the entire time we've been here...but hair is something that would be difficult..." Souda admitted.

"Wow...are you going to consider making Barbie dolls...?" Kuzuryuu asked sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut up! It's not like it's that big of a deal or-!"

"Relax...I was only kidding..." Kuzuryuu said with a sigh. "Look, maybe there's something at Rocket-Punch Market that you can use...I mean, I even saw wigs there, so-"

"You wait until _now_ to tell me?" Souda screamed.

"I thought that even _you_ would've thought of it..." Kuzuryuu replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn it...!" Souda grunted as he quickly picked up all of the pieces that he needed and ran off, leaving kuzuryuu dumb-founded.

"Not even a ' _thank you_ '?" He asked himself.

* * *

He was finally done. He was grateful that he had woken up early otherwise he would've been tinkering in his room until noon. Sure, it didn't exactly look like Tanaka, but it was close enough. It wasn't like he was going to turn this into a business after all.

He rushed out of his cottage with the doll in his hand and ran towards Sonia's cottage. He raised his free hand to knock and stopped hesitantly for a moment. He took a deep breath and knocked as he hid the doll behind his back.

After almost a minute, the door opened, revealing Sonia, who looked like she had only just gotten out of bed. Though, Souda still had to admit that she did look cute...

"Oh, Souda..." Sonia greeted as she gave him a small smile. Even though he was one to not be able to read people as easily as others, he still knew that the smile was forced.

"Good morning, Sonia-san...!" He said awkwardly.

Sonia stared at the ground. "Yes...I suppose..."

There was a silence between the two for a minute and Souda mentally slapped himself for thinking it was a good idea. He thought about leaving for a moment, but decided not to. After all, Kuzuryuu used up his time to help him out...

"Is that all you wanted, Souda...?" Sonia asked uncomfortably.

"Ah, no...It's just..." Souda began.

' _Just get it over with...!'_ He told himself.

"Erm...I thought you might..." He stopped there as he just showed Sonia the doll. Sonia stared at it for a moment before she slowly took it out of his hands. She had multiple expressions written on her face. Surprise, happiness, sadness... _guilt_? It was as if every expression possible was on her face.

"I-um...I knew that you really... _liked_ Tanaka...I thought that you should have something to remember him by..." He said, slightly embarrassed. "So, I'll just be going now, I guess..." He was about to leave until he felt a hand grip onto his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see Sonia at a loss for words.

"Souda, you really did this...?" Sonia asked in disbelief. "I-I thought you did not like Tanaka-san..."

Souda gulped. He would have to be _really_ careful with his words...

"It's not like I _hated_ him...I just-well...he..." He took a deep breath and prayed that Sonia wouldn't laugh at what he was about to say. "I guess I just _envied_ him..."

Sonia let go of Souda's wrist as she tilted her head. " _Envied_?" She asked in confused.

"Well, you know...even though he was strange at times...he sacrificed himself for the sake of everyone else...I-I just don't know I would've been brave enough to do that..." Souda admitted, a tint of red fading in from his cheeks. "I mean, after all that time...he was a good guy..."

Sonia nodded. "He was truly one of a kind...I believe that hardly any of us would've been able to do what he did..." She stared at Souda with an interested look. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that look. It was like she was _enjoying_ the conversation with him. He was truly happy. Often he would get an expression that screamed for a way out of talking to him, but not this time. It made him feel...good to know that his princess was happy.

"I believe that what you have done today, Souda was a good deed..." Sonia said as she hugged the Tanaka doll. "After all, I'm sure that the Four Dark Gods of Destruction would be happy to know that someone hasn't forgotten about him..."

Souda tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean-?" He felt a sudden tug on his pant leg and saw one of Tanaka's hamsters pulling at it. He didn't know which one it was...after all, with those long-ass titles that Tanaka gave them, it was hard to figure out which part of it was its name...

Souda blinked as he looked back up at Sonia. "Are-are you keeping them...?" He asked, surprised.

Sonia nodded. "They would need someone to look after them...I just took it upon myself to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt..." Sonia answered. "Do you think it is not a good idea...?"

Souda quickly shook his head. "I think it's great Sonia-san! It's just what someone would expect of you! You're really too kind, Sonia-san!" He stated honestly.

The two seemed to have connected over this. Though, Souda was sure that the two of them wouldn't want another friend to die for this to happen again...he was happy to know that he did something right for Sonia...

"Oh! And-!" Sonia said to get Souda's full attention. Souda, however, didn't expect it to mean a peck on the cheek from the princess – even if it was only really quick. "Thank you, Kazuichi...!"

Souda must've looked like a distant relative to a tomato at this point. First a kiss and then a first-name basis...he just expected a 'thank you', but it was that and more! If happiness were fuel, he would've had enough to fly to Pluto and back with some energy to spare.

He and Sonia said their goodbyes as they prepared for the daily meeting and Souda could only stand in front of Sonia's cottage in shock.

"Whoa..." He gasped after a few minutes. "That was the best moment of my life..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **YAY! My first Dangan Ronpa One-Shot! Unless 'The Victim' doesn't get any reviews...**

 **I can honestly say that it was pretty split with the difficulty of writing this story. Towards the end, it got easier, because I had actually planned that part out...but everything else seemed to take a while...**

 **What's worse is that I was writing some of this at school when I had some free-time. People were walking around, and I felt really awkward because I didn't want them to see it...those people in my Tech class aren't exactly the type to be...into this sort of thing...not to mention that I had to stop mid-sentence because the bell for the end of the period rang. Normally, I would've finished it, but it was the bell for lunch. And nothing comes in-between me and food...! NOBODY I SAY!**

 **Am I the only one who thought that Sonia was kinder towards Souda-kun at the end of the game? I was wondering 'what did you two discuss after chapter four?' and then I remembered the doll that he made of Nidai. And I also wondered what happened to the Four Dark Gods of Destruction. I didn't even want to think that Monobear did something to them, so I thought that it would be happier if Sonia took care of them...**

 **Just keep in mind that I think that Sonia and Tanaka are a good couple and have nothing against it. I also kind of ship Sonia and Souda. I have no problem with either. But you know how everything goes with shipping...the point is, that this is my first time with this ship, so...**

 **If you can please leave a review, that would be wonderful! Just tell me your thoughts...was the idea okay, what about the characters? Please, it would be wonderful to know how I did! It will inspire me to get better! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **...**

 **...I had an itch in my arm while writing this and it wouldn't go away...**


End file.
